Hyrule Kingdom No Densetsu
by Hitokiri.Battoussai.Oni
Summary: Capítulo 2 entrada d el "malo"
1. Prólogo Original y Verdadero

Hyrule Kingdom No Densetsu  
  
Pido una disculpa a los que hayan leído el disque prólogo de al principio (como si alguien estuviera leyendo esto T_T), ese no es el prólogo, este es el verdadero, además quiero aclararles unos cuantos detalles más:  
  
La historia se desarrolla 10 años antes del nacimiento de Link, y 24 antes de que el mismo Link de Ocarina of Time venza a Ganon en Ocarina of Time (es decir, se cuenta los 7 años que pasán).  
  
Aquí se narrará la construcción del Templo del Tiempo, quienes son los caballeros Hylia, que fue lo que pasó antes de que Link naciera, quienes son sus padres, etc....  
  
Prólogo  
  
Después de que las tres Diosas: Din, Farore y Nayru crearan la Tierra, el poder que unía a las 3 diosas fue resguardado en una caverna, cercana a un lago. Muy poca gente conocía esta leyenda, sólo algunas personas que tenían contacto con razas como la Zora, la Sheikahn y la Goron, se enteraron de la existencia del Poder Dorado: Trifuerza.  
  
Los rumores se esparcieron por todo el mundo, todos los reinos querían apoderarse del maravilloso poder, pues se rumoraba que aquel que tuviera en sus manos la Trifuerza, aquella persona que juntará dentro de si el Poder, el Coraje y la Sabiduría, las diosas le concederían un deseo, el que fuese. Pero sólo los verdaderos conocedores de la leyenda sabían que si el poder de las Diosas era usurpado por un hombre con un alma perversa, alguien que sólo quisiera el poder para gobernar el mundo, si esa persona que obtuviera la Trifuerza tenía el corazón lleno de maldad, el mundo se convertiría en un lugar lleno de oscuridad.  
  
Un buen día un hombre encontró la caverna que mencionaba la leyenda, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, él nunca quiso pedir un deseo ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, se sentía feliz con la vida que tenía, a pesar de haber sido huérfano. Tomó el poder dorado y lo llevó con su mejor amigo, el Rey de lo que será el Reino de Hyrule. El nombre de aquel hombre que encontró la caverna era Eksu, Hylia Eksu.  
  
Hylia decidió defender el poder dorado, pero estaba solo, así que decidió hacer un viaje para encontrar guerreros que se comprometieran a proteger el Poder Dorado. Nadie sabe que fue lo que le pasó con Hylia, se dice que sigue viajando por el mundo y reclutando gente.  
  
Mientras Hylia viajaba, el Reino de Yerluh, el lugar donde dejó resguardada la Trifuerza, era atacado por los países vecinos, pues codiciaban el extraordinario poder. Varias veces el Rey Yerluh pensó en pedir el deseo a la Trifuerza, pero el recuerdo de su amigo era más fuerte.  
  
" -Yerluh, amigo mío, quiero que protejas este poder heredado por las diosas que nos dieron vida, que no lo uses para el mal ni para el bien de tu Reino, sólo quiero que sea resguardado y que nunca caiga en manos del mal. Tú serás el encargado de protegerlo, por favor resiste hasta que regrese con los Caballeros que se encargarán de proteger el poder de las Diosas.-" El rey al recordar la sinceridad con la que su amigo se expresó no podía decepcionarlo usando el poder de la Trifuerza para su beneficio.  
  
Las guerras seguían, el reino de Yerluh tenía fuertes y fieles caballeros, pero aun el más hábil podía caer en batalla. Las guerras empezaban a diezmar a la población, hasta que un día en una de las batallas para defender el reino, el Rey Yerluh falleció...  
  
Así es como comienza la historia que dará inicio a una leyenda, la historia que dará vida a la leyenda que ha cautivado a cada videojugador de esta época, la leyenda que aun pasando más de 15 años es todavía narrada y escuchada: La Leyenda de Zelda.  
  
Fin del Verdadero Prólogo.  
  
Notas Finales:  
  
Espero que por fin con esto alguien lea este fic, por favor se los imploró de rodillas, dejen un review, por favor, ;-; alguien, el que sea deje eso y digame que le parece el fic, por que si no mejor desecho esta idea, o a lo mejor es eso ;-; ............................................................................ ... bueno me despido de todos los lectoroes que lean esto........................................................................ .......................................................................... WHATEVER.................................................................... ....... 


	2. Capítulo 1: El 1° encuentro

Hyrule Kingdom No Densetsu.  
  
Notas Iniciales: ........mmmm, hola, los saludo desde la lejana tierra de chilangolandia (México D.F.) este es mi 1º fanfic y espero que les guste. Algunos datos que deben conocer son los siguientes.  
  
Este Fic, esta situado 10 años antes de que nuestro querido y admirado Héroe del Tiempo nazca, se trata de las guerras por el poder dorado, los caballeros Hylia, la creación del Templo del Tiempo y muchas cosas más, espero que les guste.  
  
Prólogo: El Primer Encuentro.  
  
Era una mañana brumosa y fría, todo indicaba que el invierno empezaba, el lugar estaba oscuro y desolado, a lo lejos se podía observar la llama de una vela y la figura de una frágil mujer, de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello rubio y hermosura inigualable; en el mismo lugar se encontraba un hombre que sólo la observaba, él era fornido y alto, de unos 25 años, en su cincho estaba una daga y un sable, su cabello era corto, como los que usan los soldados de elite, en su mirada se podía observar una llama que ardía al observar a la dama de la que parecía estar enamorado.  
  
El sol por fin salía; el mercado, que se encontraba a los alrededores del castillo, empezaba a abrir sus puertas, el puente que dejaba entrar a los extranjeros a la villa era desplegado y el guardia que les daba la bienvenida a los foráneos se ponía en posición.  
  
En toda la villa se rumoraba sobre el destino del reino, el Rey había muerto en batalla, sólo hubo algunos sobrevivientes de la cruel lucha en la que había perdido su vida. El Capitán de Caballeros Nohansen y el líder de la 2º tropa Zhein, fueron responsables de traer el cuerpo del Rey, al cual hicieron los honores fúnebres en el castillo.  
  
Parecía que todo estaba perdido, el Rey no tuvo ningún hijo a quien heredar el trono, sólo una hija, ella estaba comprometida con un príncipe de una zona lejana, el cual apoyaba al reino con suplementos médicos y alimenticios. La princesa nunca estuvo de acuerdo en dicho compromiso, pero era necesario para abastecer al ejército.  
  
Los villanos discutían en el mercado el futuro incierto del Reino.  
  
-No podremos vencer al otro reino, es mejor que nos rindamos- se escuchaba decir al panadero Bred.  
  
-No podemos hacer eso, caeremos en lo peor si lo hacemos, debemos unirnos, pero sin un verdadero líder, sin nuestro Rey, es muy probable que perdamos no sólo nuestro reino, sino también el poder dorado que tiene la princesa.- comento el joven líder de la tropa 17 Zee Venth, el cual era el más joven de todos los oficiales, con 18 años. La verdad era increíble que un joven de su edad tuviera tanto valor y liderazgo, sus subordinados le respetaban. De tez morena y cabello negro, algo enrizado, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, realmente le encantaba ese color, pues toda su vestimenta era del mismo, en su cinturón había una espada forjada en metal negro de la cual estaba orgulloso y por el mismo motivo la presumía sin una vaina.  
  
-Nohansen debe ser el rey- decían los pajes de los caballeros.  
  
-Cierto, es uno de nuestros mejores hombres, además no conocemos al tipo que está comprometido con la princesa, ¿qué tal si es un tirano?- comentaban algunos miembros de la guardia.  
  
En ese momento el otro caballero que llevó el cuerpo del difunto Rey se incorporaba a la plática, tenía unos 23 años, alto, poco fornido, de cabellos color castaño claro, ojos de color verde que denotaban inigualable valentía, llevaba una capa que cubría el escudo, arco y carcaj de flechas que portaba; en un su cinturón había una daga y una espada envainada.  
  
-No deben desesperarse, Nohansen podrá dirigirnos hasta la victoria... pero requiere de todos nosotros para lograrlo, de su apoyo y de su sacrificio, ustedes mejor que nadie saben que no podemos rendirnos en estos momentos, saben que si no triunfamos, nuestros niños sufrirán las consecuencias, la última esperanza que tenemos es la de atacar su ciudadela, si no lo hacemos ahora...-  
  
En ese instante una roca caía del cielo, esta se dirigía a dos pequeños que jugaban cerca de la armería, Zhein hizo un movimiento muy rápido sacando a los chiquillos del apuro, de inmediato tomo su caballo de color carmín y se dirigió hacia el castillo mientras les gritaba a los aldeanos -¡Mujeres y niños refúgiense en los sótanos de las casas, y los hombres pidan al armero todas las armas y escudos que tenga, díganle que Zhein se los pagará luego, que es una emergencia!.-  
  
Acto seguido se dirigió al líder del 17º batallón -¡Zee quiero que te encargues de que todos evacuen el área de riesgo y que los hombres estén preparados para cualquier cosa!-  
  
Y así, todos los aldeanos se dirigieron con Armand, el armero, que era de aspecto tosco, con cara de pocos amigos, se negó a dar todas sus armas y escudos fiados pero tuvo que acceder ante la presión que todos le hicieron.  
  
Mientras, Zhein se dirigía al castillo, pero antes de llegar, se encontró con una dama de cabello rubio, que a los ojos de Zhein parecían dados por la Diosa Din, de 18 o 19 años, ojos azules que reflejaban una total pureza, tez blanca como la nieve y hermosura desbordante; tal fue la distracción del joven caballero que casi ocasiona que el caballo se estampe contra un muro de piedra, el caballo giró al ver que se dirigía al muro, Zhein al no darse cuenta ni sentir el movimiento que el potrillo hizo, cayó. Por la acción que había presenciado, la dama río dulcemente. Aunque Zhein parecía recuperar la cordura, cuando volvió a ver a la dama se tiro de espaldas cayendo de nuevo al suelo, la joven se preocupó y se acerco al caballero.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó la dama.  
  
-Sí, me encuentro bien, mmm, hace un buen clima ¿no lo cree?- le respondía Zhein algo nervioso, atarantado y apenado por lo que le acababa de suceder.  
  
-Yo no estaría preguntando eso en estos momentos, después de todo, nos encontramos en tiempo de guerra y es difícil que se gane la batalla después de la muerte del Rey- le contestaba la dama de una forma linda y directa.  
  
-¡Oh! Es cierto, tengo que dirigirme al palacio- tomó una flor silvestre que encontró a su alrededor y se la entregó a la dama -Espero volverla a ver en mejores condiciones- montó a su corcel y se dirigió a todo galope hacia el castillo.  
  
Cuando llegó, observó que los caballos del capitán Nohansen y del líder de la 1º tropa Lay Tolktibh seguían en el establo. Tolktibh era un sujeto algo alto y demasiado fornido, de cabello castaño, mejor dicho, lo que le quedaba de cabello, de unos 24 o 25 años, algunos decían que era un charlatán pero los pocos amigos que le quedaban argumentaban lo contrario, decían que era el más leal de los hombres, aunque no lo pareciera. De inmediato el líder de la 2º tropa subió por la torre principal en busca de los dos caballeros, indagó por todo el castillo hasta que llegó al cuarto del difunto Rey. Ahí se encontró a Lay, con el que por cierto, no se llevaba muy bien.  
  
-Lay, estamos bajo ataque, la villa está en peligro, tengo una idea, pero necesito de tu ayuda, quiero que tus hombres se reúnan y ataquen desde el oeste, mientras los míos atacan desde el este para realizar un ataque de pinza, con esto detendremos su avance y no tendremos bajas- explicaba agitado Zhein  
  
-¿Qué demonios? ¿De que hablas hombre?, además realmente crees que ese estúpido plan funcionará, lo mejor será que te retires del campo de batalla, tu cerebro se está fundiendo. En vez de atacar por ambos lados lo mejor será atacar frontalmente, el enemigo no sospechará que lo atacaremos de esa forma y venceremos más rápido- le dijo Lay, vanidoso y muy confiado de sí mismo.  
  
-Bueno, es mejor hablarlo con Nohansen, ¿Dónde se encuentra el capitán?- preguntó Zhein muy molesto.  
  
-Probablemente esté en el cuarto que era del Rey, junto a la princes... es decir, la Reina, consolándola por los acontecimientos recientes- Le contestó Lay mientras se veía en un espejo y se peinaba la única parte llena de cabello que le quedaba, su nuca.  
  
Zhein decidió dejar al vanidoso y arrogante caballero y entró al cuarto del Rey, donde efectivamente se encontraban la nueva Reina y el Capitán Nohansen.  
  
- Alteza, Capitán, lamento interrumpir y traer de nuevo malas noticias, pero estamos bajo ataque de un nuevo enemigo. Yo supongo que no puede ser el reino contra el que nos enfrentamos hace unos días, pues el mismo Rey Fernemd prometió que no atacaría hasta que la luna estuviera llena, y aún está en creciente. Mi recomendación es realizar un ataque de pinza de este a oeste, pero Lay dice que será mejor un ataque frontal, usted, ¿qué ordena que hagamos?-  
  
Nohansen estuvo pensando todo lo que Zhein le había dicho en ese instante, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su amada Reina para después ver que Lay entraba por la puerta  
  
-Zhein, combinaremos tu plan con el de Lay, primero haremos un ataque frontal, cuando los arqueros disparen las flechas incendiarias, tú y Venth atacaran por Oeste y Este respectivamente. Ahora salgan de inmediato y contacten a sus tropas.- Después volteó hacia donde se encontraba su amada -Majestad, discúlpeme, debo de salir a atender está emergencia- se hincó y le beso sutilmente la mano, los otros dos simplemente hicieron una reverencia y se apresuraron a reunir a sus respectivos batallones.  
  
Cuando los hombres que estaban en el mercado vieron a Nohansen acercándose empezaron a formarse para recibir las ordenes del Capitán y prepararse para luchar, si se presentará el caso. Nohansen observó que Venth seguía organizando a los hombres, se dirigió hacia donde estaba.  
  
-Venth ve con tus hombres al Este y cuando observen que las flechas incendiarias son lanzadas, diríjanse de inmediato al lugar de la batalla- el joven entendió de inmediato y se dirigió con sus hombres al Este.  
  
Mientras tanto, Zhein ya se encontraba en el Oeste, estuvo observando la situación desde un árbol, se percató de que sólo había una catapulta y que el enemigo no se dio cuenta de los movimientos que habían realizado para llegar al lugar. Bajó del árbol y le dijo a Zekh Onodth, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café claro, igual de alto y fornido que el mismo Zhein, el cual era el 2º al mando de la tropa número 2.  
  
-Prepara a los demás para atacar en cualquier momento. Cuando ataquemos debemos aprovechar al máximo la sorpresa que causaremos. A los arqueros diles que en el momento en el que vean las flechas, disparen las suyas hacia las reservas del enemigo- de inmediato, el joven al que se dirigía hizo caso y les dijo a los arqueros lo que su líder había mandado.  
  
Mientras del otro lado, Zee llegaba con todos sus hombres algo apurados, puesto que tenían que haber estado ahí 10 minutos antes, al observar que el batallón de Zhein seguía en su posición pudo respirar un poco más aliviado, discutió con uno de los arqueros que lo acompañaban.  
  
-Señor, ¿Debemos atacar cuando las flechas incendiarias caigan? O esperamos a que ustedes lleguen al punto de la batalla y atacamos a las reservas.-  
  
-Es preferible que ataquen en el momento que observen la señal, ataquen a las reservas desde el principio, así será más seguro que no nos respondan el ataque- Le contestó Venth, observando hacia la posición que ocuparía el capitán Nohansen, esperando observar las flechas y de inmediato atacar.  
  
Lay ya había llegado al lugar donde se le había encomendado, sólo esperaba a que Nohansen llegará con él y ordenará el ataque, observo a los enemigos que iba a enfrentar, volvió a peinar el poco cabello que tenía para posteriormente ver que Nohansen estaba a punto de llegar.  
  
El total de hombres que pensaban defender el Reino no pasaba de unos 500, contando a los 80 aldeanos que defenderían la villa en caso de que fuese necesario; en cuanto a los demás: 100 eran arqueros, 200 estaban a caballo y 120 a pie, estos se enfrentarían a un ejercito de más de 1000 guerreros, o al menos ese era el aproximado que había hecho el vigía en la torre principal.  
  
Cuando Nohansen llegó al lugar donde lo esperaba Lay, los soldados que estaban en el horizonte empezaron a moverse. Después de observar esos movimientos una lluvia de flechas se dirigió a donde se encontraba el capitán de caballeros, inmediatamente ordenó a sus hombres sacar sus escudos y cubrirse, milagrosamente ninguna flecha dio en alguno de los pocos soldados que tenían. De inmediato ordenó a los hombres en caballo dirigirse a atacar, era extraña esta maniobra puesto que siempre iniciaba el ataque con los hombres a pie. Cuando salió la primera línea de caballos, salió la primera de soldados a pie y tras esta se envió a los arqueros a disparar con flechas incendiarias, está fue la señal para que Zhein y Venth se empezaran a mover con sus respectivos batallones, mientras que la 3º línea de hombres a pie salía comandada por el mismo Nohansen, Lay emprendía lo mismo con la siguiente línea de hombres a caballo.  
  
La primer línea ya había encontrado al enemigo, el cual era superior en número en esos momentos, al llegar la 2º línea parecía que se igualaba el número de oponentes, realmente eran los mejores caballeros del reino, puesto que ninguno de ellos había caído aún en el feroz combate, mientras que del otro bando ya tenían bastantes bajas. Era increíble ver a estos soldados en acción, tenían un buen manejo de la espada y un excelente dominio sobre el caballo. Los arqueros que se encontraban realizando el ataque de pinza tomaron desprevenidos a los hombres del ejército contrario, estos quisieron responder el ataque, pero quedaron acorralados al retroceder para evitar las flechas que les eran disparadas.  
  
Al llegar Zhein hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo, llego a divisar al capitán de estos hombres, probablemente era de su misma altura, traía una armadura dorada que, en vez de parecer de esa tonalidad, era amarilla, su color de piel era blanco. Trato de observar su cara pero, antes de poder hacerlo, empezó la gran lucha.  
  
Los cuatro comandantes se enfrentaban con los enemigos, los hicieron retroceder unos 100 metros, con lo cual lograron desmantelar la catapulta. De los 1000 que componían al rival sólo quedaban unos 450, mientras que del ejército defensor sólo quedaban unos 270, sin contar a los aldeanos defensores.  
  
Venth ya había acabado casi con todos sus contrincantes y estaba a punto de llegar al comandante de estos; Zhein estaba a un paso de hacer lo mismo, sólo tenía que quitarse de encima a dos caballeros, estos trataron de acorralarlo, pero con un salto rápido, hizo que ambos se noquearan entre sí, y pronto llegó con el comandante enemigo.  
  
-Detén esta lucha, no tiene sentido que nos estén atacando, ordena retirada- le dijo Zhein muy molesto.  
  
-Fu, fu, fu, que gracia me das caballero , quiero decir, intento de caballero. ¿Crees que me rendiré o me retiraré en este momento? Sólo estoy observando sus fuerzas y debilidades. ¿Por qué crees que fue tan fácil que vencieran a un ejército de 1000 guerreros con uno de tan sólo 400 o 500?, obviamente esto fue posible, porque estos 1000 soldados eran tan sólo aprendices.- dijo arrogantemente el caballero que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos ámbar.  
  
-¡Basta de esto! ¡Eres un maldito!- Zee empezó a atacarlo con su espada negra, la cual el caballero paró con su mano, sin desenvainar su espada.  
  
-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?... niño, debes mejorar. ¿O es que acaso eso es todo lo que este sucio reino puede ofrecer: Sólo caballeros débiles?- soltó la espada de Zee y le hizo una seña tanto a él como a Zhein para que lo atacaran juntos.  
  
Inmediatamente empezó la lucha. Zhein lo atacó con su espada envainada, era increíble, durante toda la batalla no había desenfundado la espada, se decía que cuando la desenfundara el enemigo conocería una muerte instantánea y un viaje directo al infierno si nunca fue honorable en su vida. El sujeto la tomó con su mano y le lanzó una patada que Zhein esquivó con un salto, poniéndose a espaldas del tipo y con su daga, enfundada también, le dio un golpe que hizo que el arrogante sujeto saltará y soltara la espada de inmediato.  
  
-¡Vaya! Al menos alguien digno con quien combatir, dime amigo ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó el sujeto a Zhein.  
  
-De Khana, Zhein de Khana, comandante del 2º batallón del Reino de Yerluh- le contestó mientras guardaba su daga en el cincho.  
  
-Mucho gusto Señor Khana, mi nombre es Derer, Bleid Derer, discípulo de la orden del Gran Maestro Obhentick.-dijo el hombre, mientras deslizaba sus dedos en su cabello.  
  
En el momento en que los tres espadachines luchaban, Nohansen se encontraba en apuros. El capitán de caballeros era atacado por 5 soldados y dos jinetes, Nohansen se quitaba de encima a uno, pero de inmediato otro tomaba el lugar del último y volvía a atacar.  
  
Lay estaba observando todo, desde la pelea de Nohansen, como la de Zhein, Zee y Bleid, en vez de ayudar a cualquiera de los tres aliados que se encontraban luchando, prefería sólo observar y derrotar a uno que otro contrincante.  
  
-Entonces reiniciemos, ya que hemos tenido la debida cortesía de presentarnos.- dijo el caballero rubio, de inmediato desenvaino su espada y se coloco en posición ofensiva.  
  
Inmediatamente el dirigente de la tropa 17 empuño su espada de forma amenazadora y se dirigió a su contrincante, Derer volvió a tomar el arma de su enemigo con su mano izquierda.  
  
-Niño, te repito que debes mejorar- tomó su espada y se disponía a propinarle un estoque, pero Zhein cubrió el cuerpo de Venth lanzando su escudo, claro que esto ocasionó que el joven recibiera un golpe.  
  
-Definitivamente es usted hábil Sr. Khana, realmente me impresiona lo audaz que es...- de inmediato trató de darle un golpe con la espada, pero Zhein, siendo más ligero al haberse quitado el escudo, dio un salto que lo hizo quedar detrás de su oponente.  
  
De inmediato Bleid volteó y dio un paso atrás, el comandante del 2º batallón estaba decidido a derrotar a su enemigo, así que desenfundo su espada, está era reluciente como ninguna, su color acero era realmente impresionante, la luz que despedía dejaba ciego a cualquiera.  
  
Zhein empuñó la espada con su mano izquierda, dejo su funda en el cincho y se dispuso a atacar al enemigo, su mirada reflejaba una frialdad que nunca se le había visto antes, cuando estuvo a distancia de ataque lanzó un espadazo, a lo cual Derer saltó hacia un árbol, Zhein hizo lo mismo para atraparlo, pero el rubio empuño su espada para defenderse.  
  
Los metales chocaron, rápidos movimientos de Zhein provocaban que el rubio esquivará y se moviera cada vez más rápido. De pronto, Zee se recobró del golpe que había recibido cuando Zhein aventó su escudo, miró a su alrededor y observó la lucha entre Zhein y Bleid. Mientras ellos luchaban, decidió buscar su espada para ayudar a Zhein.  
  
Zhein daba furiosos golpes con la espada, a lo cual Bleid sólo se defendía, algunas veces en lugar de bloquearlos con su espada saltaba hacia atrás o simplemente se movía a los lados. De pronto, Zhein dio un golpe que hizo volar la espada de su adversario, justo en el momento en el que se disponía a despacharlo...  
  
-¡Zhein, vengo a ayudarte!- Gritó a lo lejos Zee, el cual ya había recuperado su arma. Esto hizo desconcentrar a Zhein por un momento, esto lo aprovechó Bleid para dar unas volteretas y recuperar su espada. Zhein reaccionó demasiado tarde, ya que su contrincante había recuperado su arma y se disponía a atacar.  
  
-Ja, ja, señor Khana, nunca deje de observar a su enemigo y mucho menos a mitad de un duelo. - Saltó hacia él y de un golpe le quitó la espada de las manos.  
  
Bleid estuvo propinando varios golpes hacia el cuerpo de Zhein, pero él los eludía de una forma espectacular, hubo un momento en el que Derer estuvo a punto de darle una estocada, pero inmediatamente Zhein sacó su daga y se defendió con ella. Zee no pudo llegar a donde se encontraba Zhein a causa de 4 caballeros que se interpusieron y a los cuales tuvo que enfrentar.  
  
Tardó un poco, pero al final los derrotó. Entonces pudo ver como Zhein sólo se defendía con su daga y el tipo tomaba ventaja del tamaño del arma de su oponente, decidió que lo único en lo que podía ayudar a Zhein era relevarlo de la batalla, pero era muy probable que pasará lo que ya había sucedido, el sujeto tomaría su espada y lo atacaría mientras no tuviera defensa. Decidió volver a intentarlo de todas maneras.  
  
Zee dio un salto y se acerco bastante a Bleid, de inmediato intentó golpearlo, pero nuevamente el rubio tomó la espada con sus dedos, sólo que esta vez ocurrió algo diferente, Zee presintió lo que iba a suceder y en el instante en que Bleid lanzó un sablazo, el joven comandante del 17º batallón lanzó un golpe a su rostro con su mano libre, gracias a ello, Zhein pudo aprovechar para recuperar su espada.  
  
-¡Ugh! Vaya, esta vez si me sorprendiste niño, no creí que fueras a darme un puñetazo, obviamente fue sólo suerte tuya y descuido mío, ya que si no hubiera sido así, digamos que ahora estarías en el suelo con tu propia arma en el pecho- se dirigió Bleid a Zee mientras limpiaba la escasa sangre que escurría por su labio, de inmediato se puso en postura de combate, listo para recibir cualquier ataque.  
  
-¡Calla maldito! Verás lo que te haremos... ¡Y deja de decirme niño!... mi nombre es Zee, Zee Venth, líder de la tropa 17- contestó irritado el joven, mientras esperaba que Zhein encontrará su arma.  
  
-No me interesa como te llames niño, sólo sé que eres eso, un chiquillo al cual tuvieron lastima, y al ver que no había mejores caballeros, le asignaron una de las estúpidas cuadrillas que defendería este sucio Reino-  
  
Sin esperar más, Zee atacó a aquel sujeto que había herido su honor de caballero. De nuevo los metales chocaron, Zee daba golpes que esquivaba fácilmente el caballero rubio. Zhein trató de ayudar a su joven compañero de armas, pero 2 caballeros más se interpusieron en su camino, trató de evitarlos, pero estos fueron lo suficientemente hábiles para no dejarlo pasar, el ojos verdes envainó su espada y con ella los noqueó, de inmediato observó que su amigo estaba teniendo problemas: Zee empezaba a cansarse y Derer comenzaba a acorralarlo.  
  
Inmediatamente desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a defender a su amigo, la cruel lucha reanudó de inmediato. Derer decidió entonces no perder más tiempo con ambos caballeros, de pronto su mano derecha emitió una luz extraña, de su mano emergió una flama azul y la lanzó hacia Zee, este la evitó pero piso mal y se torció el tobillo.  
  
Zhein siguió atacando a Bleid, cuando de repente una flecha que salió de lo lejos se clavó en su brazo derecho. Bleid volteó y observó a una persona vestida completamente de azul, tenía una clase de capucha que cubría su rostro y sólo dejaba ver sus ojos, los cuales eran del mismo color que la ropa que portaba.  
  
-¡Qué demonios haces aquí!, se supone que debes estar con el Gran Maestro Obhentick, además ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!? Estaba apunto de acabar con él- le reclamó de inmediato al encapuchado.  
  
-Sí claro, cómo no, estabas a punto de perder, además no te salve porque me simpatices mucho, sino porque el Gran Maestro Obhentick lo ordenó. Dijo claramente que si en una hora no los vencías tú y el ejército de inútiles, dieras la retirada de inmediato.- Contestó el encapuchado mientras bajaba del árbol en el que se encontraba.  
  
-Está bien, diles a los demás que se retiren, yo sólo quiero dejarle un recuerdito a este caballero que me causó problemas- Dirigió una mirada diabólica hacia donde se encontraba Zhein.  
  
De inmediato el caballero desarmado sacó su daga, pero la mano de Bleid volvió a brillar y envió una flama hacia la mano izquierda de su contrincante, tumbándole el arma. Zhein estaba pensando en como salir de la situación presente, trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor que causó la flecha que se le había incrustado en el brazo, cerca del tórax, impidió que se levantara.  
  
-Es hora de que nos larguemos de aquí, pero antes le dejaré un recuerdo, Sr. Khana- de inmediato el hombre lanzó un espadazo hacia el joven líder del 2º batallón... pero de repente.  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Zee se lanzó aún con el tobillo torcido hacia Zhein, sin embargo...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!- un grito de dolor se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla, todos los que se encontraban luchando en el lugar se estremecieron. Luego del grito se escuchó una clase de trompeta o algo parecido, todos los soldados que atacaban al Reino comprendieron el mensaje y huyeron de inmediato, dejando solos a los caballeros que defendieron su territorio.  
  
En el lugar en el que Zhein, Zee y Bleid pelearon se pudo ver un torrente de sangre, sangre que emergía de la extremidad de un hombre, sangre que gota a gota parecía extinguir la vida del caballero que agonizaba en el campo de batalla...  
  
Fin del Prólogo: El Primer Encuentro.  
  
Notas Finales del LOCO Autor:  
  
Bueno, muchas semanas después de tener la idea de este capítulo lo terminé, se que es un poco corto pero espero que a final de cuentas les guste, y por favor manden todos sus comentarios en reviews o a mi correo el_gran_oni@hotmail.com Otra cosa, sean compasivos, es mi primer fic, espero que alguien lo lea T_T, me despido entonces de todos los lectores.  
  
.....................................WHATEVER............................ 


	3. Capítulo 2: La Sucesión al Trono

Hyrule Kingdom No Densetsu  
  
Notas Iniciales:  
  
Hola a tod@s los que leen este Fic. Quiero responder a los comentarios de algunas personas:  
  
BH AND K: Muchas gracias, por lo que has dicho, realmente lo agradezco.  
  
Fukaru Rhyan: Jeje ya leí algunos de tus fics están muy buenos, excelentes. Gracias por el review.  
  
Iku: Bueno gracias por las recomendaciones, leére tu fic lo prometo, y en realidad, las descripciones son así para que se lo imaginen ustedes. (ZK: MENTIRA)  
  
¬¬  
  
Radfel: Creo que no estoy seguro yo tampoco de quien eres, jeje, pero de todos modos gracias. Ya vi de que tratan tus Fics, sinceramente a mí no me gustan esa clase de cosas, pero me parecieron buenos.  
  
Y a todos los que lo leen también se los agradezco, esto es dedicado para ustedes.  
  
Ahora prosigan a leer el siguiente capítulo, espero que les agrade.  
  
Capítulo 2: Sucesión al Trono.  
  
Nevaba ese día, la nieve cubría lo que queda del Reino que alguna vez fue llamado Yerluh. Todos en el pueblo se encontraban desalentados. Antes que un caballero dejará en las manos de un Rey el poder que se decía pertenecía a las diosas; antes de que todos los reinos vecinos quisieran apoderarse del mismo y usarlo para sus propios fines; antes de que una "tonta" promesa iniciara una guerra que sólo traería desgracias; antes de todo eso, la gente del ahora reino sin monarca, era feliz. Disfrutaban de la caída de la nieve, disfrutaban de todo lo que pasaba en esas fechas, pedían deseos a las Diosas y celebraban el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, pero ya no más.  
  
Ahora sólo se podía observar el sufrimiento en el rostro de los aldeanos, se sentían derrotados, no tenían un Rey, el ejército que tenían era de menos de 400 hombres, la tregua con los demás reinos iba a terminar pronto, sólo les habían dado un corto plazo el cual se terminaba la semana siguiente.  
  
La gente que todavía compraba en el mercado se preguntaba sobre los caballeros que quedaron tras la lucha de hace unos días. Esa lucha en la que un hombre fue despojado injustamente de su mano derecha, un hombre que defendiendo a su amigo perdió la mano y sólo ganó el odio hacía una persona, hacia el responsable de dejarlo manco, un hombre del cual se vengaría algún día.  
  
Nohansen, el capitán de caballeros, llamó a una junta. Sí, ese hombre que se empezaba a dejar barba y bigote, ese hombre de cabello castaño claro, ese caballero en el que todo el reino confiaba, el mismo al cual todos le tenían respeto y admiración. Él pensaba llamar a los 4 líderes de cuadrillas que quedaban, ellos eran:  
  
Lay Tolktibh, dirigente de la primera tropa, no sabía cual era el motivo de esa cita pero decidió ir sólo para burlarse de los demás comandantes. Zhein de Khana, líder del 2º batallón, estaba decidido a vengarse por lo que había pasado hace unos días. Kann Verlag, comandante de la 10º unidad de ataque, un caballero galante que no pudo comandar a su batallón en la batalla de la semana pasada. Tenía cabello pelirrojo largo hasta los hombros, su tez era blanca, azules eran sus ojos, la única imperfección en su rostro era una cicatriz que pasaba desde el inicio de su frente hasta su sien. No pudo comandar a su tropa el día de la batalla contra Derer porque partió en misión a un reino distante. El último pero no menos importante, Zee Venth, el caballero negro por llamarlo de alguna forma, desde la batalla de unos días atrás había estado callado.  
  
- Amigos míos saben bien que estamos pasando por una crisis, nuestro pueblo puede ser atacado y devastado en cualquier momento, no tenemos Rey, y la Trifuerza únicamente nos ha traído desgracias, debemos actuar y decidir si entregaremos ó moriremos por el poder de las Diosas.- Al terminar dirigió su mirada hacia los cuatro caballeros que lo acompañaban de pronto observó la puerta, pasando el resquicio se encontró con la mirada de un hombre.  
  
Era un hombre de edad mayor, el cual se veía imponente a pesar de los 50 o 60 años que parecía tener, sus canas blancas hacían un contraste perfecto con sus ojos azules, estaba vestido con un traje parecido al de un sacerdote.  
  
-Nohansen, sabes bien que no podemos desear ninguna de las dos opciones que acabas de dar, lo que podemos hacer es pedir una tregua- Dijo lacónicamente el monje.  
  
-Pero Rauru, como podemos pedir tregua sin un Rey que nos represente- Le contestó al Gran Mago y Sabio de la Luz, Rauru, el antiguo primer consejero del Rey Yerluh, el mismo que tuvo el agrado de conocer a Eksu, y el mismo que entregó la Trifuerza a manos de la princesa Midell.  
  
-Nohansen tú eres quien será el Rey, tú eres el único que podrá dirigir a este reino a un futuro mejor y el ideal para comandar a todos los caballeros que Eksu traiga a nosotros.- Dijo el Sabio, en el momento que tomaba asiento.  
  
-Exactamente por ese Hylia estamos sufriendo ahora mismo, por su estupidez de traer el poder dorado a este Reino ¿Por qué no se lo llevó a otro lugar? ¿Por qué tenía que traerlo exactamente aquí? ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo llevó a su antiguo pueblo? Rauru, no quiero llevar la responsabilidad de todo el reino en mis hombros, soy únicamente un soldado, el cual sirvió al Rey de este lugar- Le dijo, algo irritado, el capitán de caballeros.  
  
-Nohansen, dime si es mentira que amas a la Prin... es decir a la Reina Midell, estás enamorado, ¿quieres acaso perderla a manos del Príncipe del otro reino? Porque si ese es el caso, me encargaré de comunicarme con él y pedirle que dirija nuestro reino- le dijo Rauru al momento que nuevamente se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.  
  
-¡Claro que no! No es mentira, amo a Midell, pero no puedo casarme con ella, te repito soy sólo un simple soldado, cómo podría quererme a mí una reina, cómo se casaría una Reina con un simple capitán de caballeros- le contesto con sinceridad profunda que emitía desde su voz.  
  
-Nohansen ella te ama, todos los presentes sabemos eso, además lo que dice Rauru es cierto, tú eres el único que podría dirigirnos hacia la victoria, creo que todos los que se encuentran aquí comparten este punto de vista, ¿no es cierto muchachos?- Preguntó Kann, a lo cual todos hicieron un ademán de afirmación exceptuando a Lay que simplemente dijo "sí".  
  
-¿Qué ninguno de ustedes lo entiende? Ya es difícil ser el capitán de caballeros, y ahora cinco sujetos quieren que me convierta en el rey de un pueblo que esta casi en ruinas, además de dirigirlo hacia la victoria y derrotar a todos los que se interpongan en el camino. ¿Qué mi opinión no cuenta? ¿Sólo por qué ustedes lo dicen debo convertirme en rey? No me parece lo apropiado.- Dijo Nohansen, realmente irritado.  
  
-Nohansen, nadie te está pidiendo que derrotes a todos los reinos que quieran conquistarnos, sólo queremos que el pueblo "reviva", todos te respetamos y en el pueblo te quieren tal como querían al Rey Baco Yerluh. Ahora más que nunca te necesitan, te necesitamos. Por otro lado, nos tienes a todos nosotros que somos tus amigos, siempre te apoyaremos pase lo que pase, o al menos puedes contar conmigo para ello.- Dijo fríamente Zhein, el cual tenía una mirada de decisión infranqueable que no se le veía desde hace ya mucho tiempo.  
  
El capitán de Caballeros quedó perplejo ante la forma de hablar de Zhein, hace unos días hubiera dicho lo mismo pero con más calidez, esta vez se le oía completamente frío, inclusive Rauru se sorprendió. Él lo conoció desde que su familia se había establecido en el Reino, siempre había sido muy alegre; inclusive cuando murieron sus padres no duro mucho en la tristeza, había dicho cuando le preguntaron el por qué no estaba triste: " -No creo que a mamá y papá les hubiera gustado que llorará por esto, además el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue hermoso y no dudo que ellos piensan lo mismo en este momento en donde quiera que estén, así que lo mejor es que siga entrenándome para que ellos se sientan orgullosos de mí .-" Nunca pensó verlo de esa forma.  
  
-Debo pensarlo, esta noche les diré lo que pienso de este asunto, pero por el momento quiero ir a despejarme un poco. Gracias a todos, pero les reiteró que les diré la respuesta esta misma noche- Después de decir estas palabras el capitán de caballeros Nohansen Hyrule se levantó para dirigirse a la taberna del pueblo.  
  
Pero apenas llegó a la puerta, la Reina de Yerluh arribó al lugar. Nohansen simplemente hizo una reverencia y salió del recinto, la Reina lo vio muy consternado así que decidió preguntarle a Rauru y a los demás caballeros lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos le explicaron todo. Midell decidió entonces realizar una cena en el castillo en la cual todos los aldeanos, nobles y militares estarían presentes. Si la respuesta de Nohansen era la adecuada entonces todo el reino debía de saberlo.  
  
Zhein de pronto salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de los presentes, nadie sabía realmente lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Zhein.  
  
Decidió tomar su caballo y dirigirse hacia las afueras del mercado. Quería pensar, estar solo.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
En la taberna de Berl, Nohansen había pedido un tarro de algún brebaje alcohólico.  
  
-¿Qué te acongoja Nohansen? Generalmente cuando estas así tomas tres de esas cosas que te gustan y posteriormente hablas, ó hablas y luego te lo tomas, pero hoy ni una ni otra, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, después de todo eres uno de mis mejores clientes junto con Kurnd, vamos hombre dime que es lo que te pasa.- Realmente estaba preocupado el hombre de unos 40 años, de apariencia robusta, con una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo y otra muy parecida en su mejilla derecha. De un metro y setenta centímetros de altura.  
  
-Bueno......lo que pasa es que......... estoy muy confundido, todos esperan algo de lo que no estoy seguro de poder lograr. Cuando estoy seguro de algo lo prometo y lo cumplo, pero en estos momentos, no sé, no sé lo que podría pasar. Además ve la situación: cualquier error podría ocasionar que este reino sea completamente destruido y que sólo queden las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue un lugar hermoso, de por sí en estos momentos ya está todo muy dañado.- Dijo para después tomar un trago de su bebida.  
  
-Mira, desde mi punto de vista lo mejor es que olvides todas esas presiones, si todo esto se debe a que te han pedido que seas el nuevo rey y salves este lugar de la destrucción total, entonces no debes de preocuparte, si pasa lo peor que nadie espera, nadie te culpará, habremos sabido que diste lo mejor de ti y que nunca fue tu ideal destruir o perder la batalla. Ahora que si sigues de ese modo, todos los que te rodean, incluyendo a tu amada Midell, se preocuparán más de la cuenta. ¿No quieres que pase eso o sí?- Sabiamente se lo dijo el cantinero al capitán, el cual quedó nuevamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder -Bueno, no por ser un cantinero debo de ser una persona ignorante o ¿sí?-  
  
-Ja, ja, seguiré tu consejo amigo mío, daré todo lo que tengo y demostraré que nuestro reino no ha muerto, pero ya que nuestra fuerza es casi nula, tendré que pensar en una verdadera estrategia. No podemos atacar, lo mejor será pedir la paz y además hacernos de aliados para defendernos de los que realmente quieren usar el Poder de las Diosas para su propio bien. Muchas Gracias Berl, me has ayudado bastante, debo ir al castillo en este momento.- Dijo satisfecho por la conclusión a la que había llegado, pero cuando se disponía a irse...  
  
-¡Hey Nohansen! ¿No pensarás irte sin pagar la cuenta? Todavía me debes lo de las tres últimas semanas, esta vez no te me escapas.- Le detuvo rápidamente el tabernero antes de que se escapará.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
-....................y ¿cómo sigue tu tobillo, ya está mejor?-  
  
-Sí señor ya se encuentra mejor- dijo Zee ante las preguntas que le había hecho Rauru.  
  
-Así que todo lo que me has contado fue lo que pasó, no puedo creer que tengamos otro enemigo más. Lo mejor será que la Reina deje de guardar en su habitación el poder dorado, ya que esas rocas tenían el ángulo de la torre donde se encuentra el aposento de la Reina.- dijo el sabio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, reflexionando acerca de lo que el joven líder de la tropa 17 le decía. -Lo mejor será que construyamos un refugio en el cual podamos resguardarlo, un recinto sagrado que será creado con el mismo poder de las Diosas.-  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
NA: La siguiente escena es narrada desde el punto de vista del personaje para que no se confundan ni pase ninguna anomalía. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
No lo puedo creer, debí haber hecho algo, pero no pude, simplemente de nuevo no pude evitarlo, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. Me confié y además arriesgué la vida de un amigo mío, no lo puedo creer... ¡Soy un idiota!  
  
Auch... duele hasta cuando bajo de Sachariel, ya ni siquiera puedo cabalgar bien. Cielos este lugar si que es hermoso, pero en estos momentos no puedo distraerme con esto. Veamos, el maldito Derer debió haber dejado algún rastro, algo con que seguirlo. ¿Pero qué? No pude ver que haya dejado alguna pista, además quedé inconsciente después de la batalla, no sé para que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en esto... No, espera, si lo sé, lo estoy haciendo por que me las va a pagar ese maldito de Bleid, la próxima vez que me encuentre con él me vengaré.  
  
-Debemos irnos Sachariel, no tiene caso seguir aquí, además creo que me porté muy grosero hace un rato-  
  
No creo que encuentre nada por el momento, lo único que sé es que tiene algo que ver con un tal Obhentick... ¡Lo tengo! Investigaré quien es ese tal Obhentick, pero........... ¿cómo lo haré? No sé absolutamente nada del tipo, mmmmmmm.................. recordemos, cuando enfrenté a Bleid pude ver que su armadura tenía un símbolo ¿Cómo era? Parecía un jarrón doble y en medio parecía haber una... una especie de serpiente junto con una espada y franjas como las del símbolo del aire... o más bien como las del agua......... Tal vez esos estúpidos tengan relación con el mar o algo así... ó tal vez es el gusto del maldito Derer............ ¡¿Qué es eso?! No lo creo, es... se trata de... no puedo creerlo... mi Diosa, más hermosa que los campos de rosas que he visto, más bella que el mar que alguna vez contemple, más bonita que los retratos de las Diosas, ¿cuál será su nombre?, debe ser un precioso nombre al igual que ella... ¡pero esperen! ¿hasta donde he cabalgado? mmmmm..................... puedo ver la entrada del pueblo desde aquí, eso significa que estamos en el Rancho... ¡EL RANCHO! Tal vez esto me ayude a relajarme un poco, voy contigo amigo Talón..................  
  
-¡Auch! Sachariel, ¿por qué volviste a dar un giro sin siquiera avisarme? Au, au, au... Ahora si que la has hecho buena, ves que estoy herido y te aprovechas de la situación- Hey, esa risita... se me hace conocida, pero... ¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que volver a verme en una situación parecida a la anterior? ¿qué acaso no les gustó lo que dije, Diosas mías? ¿qué acaso les falte al respeto? ¿es acaso un castigo? ¡¿Por qué a mí?!  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
-Listo, Berl ya te he pagado todo lo que te debía, ¿ahora me puedes dejar ir?- Nohansen estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un hombre encapuchado entró al lugar.  
  
-Dígame, ¿usted es Nohansen Hyrule?- Una voz grave se dirigió hacia el capitán de caballeros, él que preguntó era un hombre de un metro sesenta de altura, robusto, por el sonido de su voz se podía suponer que tenía al menos 50 años, la única parte de su cuerpo que no cubría la oscura capucha era su mano izquierda, en la cual llevaba un guante que tenía un símbolo parecido al de un jarrón doble con una serpiente de un lado y el símbolo del agua del otro.  
  
-Sí lo soy, ¿quién es usted? Nunca lo había visto por estos rumbos.- Nohansen tenía un mal presentimiento acerca del recién arribado.  
  
-Yo soy Obbick, vengo de las lejanías, pasando las montañas, sólo quería saber si realmente vivía aquí el capitán de caballeros Nohansen Hyrule. En realidad no es nada importante, ya lo he visto así que no tengo que quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Amigo tabernero, sabe usted ¿dónde puedo conseguir un caballo?-  
  
-Hay un rancho en las afueras del pueblo, ahí podrás encontrar un caballo- Le dijo Berl, algo desconfiado.  
  
-Bueno, fue un placer, señor Hyrule, o tal vez debería llamarlo Rey Hyrule, JA JA JA JA JA- Salió corriendo del lugar. Nohansen trató de alcanzarlo pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre ya ni siquiera se encontraba en la calle, era como si hubiera desaparecido. _=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
Ya toda la gente del Reino había llegado, a excepción de Nohansen y Zhein, a los cuales no se les había visto desde la reunión de la tarde. Todos los nobles creían que la reina se había vuelto loca por haber invitado a los plebeyos, mientras que por el otro lado, los campesinos y comerciantes estaban felices de ver que Midell, a pesar de ser la nueva Reina, no había cambiado en nada, siempre amable y determinada en sus creencias de que todos los hombres, mujeres y niños eran iguales ante los ojos de las Diosas, no importando la cuna donde hubiesen nacido.  
  
Todos parecían estar un poco más alegres, a pesar de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hace poco. Todos en principio pensaban que la reunión era exactamente para calmar a toda la población de lo que había sucedido, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que inclusive los nobles y militares estaban en el recinto, supusieron que se trataría de otro asunto.  
  
Rauru lo observaba todo desde un nivel superior, esperaba el momento en que Zhein o Nohansen llegarán para hablar primero con ellos. Pensaba hablar con Zhein de lo que había comentado con Zee, mientras que de Nohansen quería escuchar, primero que nadie, la conclusión a la que había llegado.  
  
Esa noche todavía estaban en creciente, pero se dejaba observar que la Luna Llena llegaría pronto. De repente a la entrada del palacio apareció un individuo al que todo el pueblo conocía, hacia una entrada muy gallarda, a su estilo, todos los presentes voltearon para verle, nadie se imaginaba lo que estaría a punto de pasar en aquel castillo.  
  
De inmediato Rauru bajó del sitio donde estaba para hablar con él, se lo llevó del lugar, pero la Reina también quería conocer su respuesta antes que todos así que les siguió. La reunión continuaba por el momento, los cocineros del reino empezaron a colocar los platillos preparados para esa noche, esa noche que determinaría el futuro de un reino, en la que moriría un capitán y nacería un monarca.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
Zhein estaba completamente atolondrado por lo que le había pasado unos minutos atrás, pensaba en que el destino definitivamente le estaba jugando bromas muy pesadas.  
  
-¿Está bien? Con esas heridas no debería de montar su caballo ¡ah! Y por cierto, gracias por la flor de la otra vez, era muy bonita- le dijo la joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules a Zhein, el cual se dolía por las heridas que tenía desde la batalla con Derer.  
  
-Bueno, creo que no pude verla en mejores condiciones que la otra ocasión, pero no me he presentado de la forma debida. Me llamó Zhein de Khana.........- De pronto, Zhein se desmayó, la joven pudo observar que de su pecho emergía sangre.  
  
-¡Talon! Ven rápido, un joven se está desangrando. ¡Ayúdame!- Gritó la muchacha al ver que la sangre ya empezaba a formar un charco.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
-Es una sabia decisión Nohansen, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Una cosa más, ¿la Reina ya sabe que podrías ser el Rey?- Comentaba Rauru en las afueras del palacio.  
  
-¡QUE! ¡QUE! ...ejem, bueno, de todos modos tendré que decírselo, espero que me puedas ayudar con eso, pero quería preguntarte una cosa- Estaba un poco apenado por lo que se acababa de enterar.  
  
-¿De qué se trata?-  
  
-¿Qué hace toda la gente del pueblo aquí?-  
  
-Verás, cuando le dijimos a su alteza Midell acerca de lo que podría significar tu respuesta, ella decidió que lo mejor era que todo la aldea se enterará, incluyendo a los nobles y a los aldeanos-  
  
-Bueno, no hay más remedio, tendré que prepararme para esto, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? es decir, voy a pasar y decirle a todo el pueblo :"He decidido ser su rey" así nada más- dijo nervioso.  
  
-Nohansen, tú sabes bien porque haces esto, sólo habla con el corazón y deja que todos te escuchen, expresa todo lo que sientas en tu interior, estoy seguro de que todos escucharan lo que tengas que decir y te apoyaran.- Le dijo Raruru con profundidad en su voz, el caballero pareció tomar muy en serio sus palabras. -Pero no demoremos más aquí afuera, lo mejor es entrar y que todos escuchen la gran noticia, incluyendo a Midell ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Rauru mientras entraba al palacio, Nohansen le siguió sonriendo.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
-Bien, lo hemos logrado Sypha, hemos salvado a este viejo amigo mío, aunque me pregunto que es lo que estaba haciendo por aquí, y con esas heridas además. Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar- Dijo un hombre con largo cabello color castaño oscuro, media un metro y sesenta de altura, y estaba algo robusto. Junto a él se encontraba una mujer, ella era quien se había encontrado a Zhein en las afueras del rancho.  
  
-Espero que se encuentre bien, se ve algo distraído, pero es muy lindo.- Dijo con una dulzura y sincera preocupación en su voz, mientras tocaba con su mano la frente del joven que yacía inconsciente.  
  
-No te preocupes prima, este hombre es de los más resistentes que he conocido, dudo que esas heridas lo hagan caer en el mar de la oscuridad y soledad de la muerte. Sólo espera, en la mañana probablemente ya nos estará dando lata-  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
-Amigos míos he decidido que nuestro destino depende de una decisión, una que yo me he visto determinado a tomar: seré su Rey, comandaré a este Reino a lo más alto y no dejaré que nadie, absolutamente nadie se apoderé del poder de las Diosas. No dejaré que nadie destruya esta hermosa tierra en la que nuestros hijos vivirán felices, este es mi destino y lo aceptaré, y ante todos ustedes hago la promesa de nunca rendirme y hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que nuestro Reino viva en paz con los demás. Todo esto lo haré si ustedes compatriotas, amigos y compañeros así lo quieren, subiré al trono y daré lo mejor de mí para que todo lo que he dicho aquí se cumpla, pero esto se realizará si ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo.- Se oía en todo el recinto la voz del caballero Hyrule, su voz demostraba una total determinación y se le notaba con una convicción impresionante.  
  
Al unísono todos proclamaban el nombre "Nohansen", "Nohansen". Rauru pidió silencio y todos se dispusieron a escuchar lo que el mago tenía que decir.  
  
-Mañana llevaremos a cabo la coronación, además del matrimonio de nuestros felices y próximos Reyes. Todos están invitados para la coronación y el matrimonio que realizaremos en este mismo lugar, por el momento sólo nos queda festejar, así que celebremos por el inicio de un nuevo reinado.- Con esto todos brindaron y empezó una fiesta en honor a lo que acababan de escuchar.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
-Nohansen Hyrule, aceptas ser el Rey de este pueblo, además de aceptar como esposa a Midell Yerluh, respetarla y amarla hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo el Sabio de la Luz  
  
-Acepto-  
  
-Y tú, Midell Yerluh, aceptas a Nohansen Hyrule para ser tu esposo y Rey hasta que la muerte los separe-  
  
-Acepto-  
  
-Entonces por el poder que me confiere este Reino, los declaró marido y mujer, Rey y Reina; puede besar a la novia-  
  
Acto seguido se escuchó la ovación de todos los presentes y el beso lleno de amor de los recién casados.  
  
-Gracias a todos por estar aquí, sólo quiero agregar lo siguiente: Este hombre, Nohansen Hyrule será nuestro nuevo Rey y él mismo será quién nos dirigirá a la senda de la victoria. De ahora en adelante este reino ya no será Yerluh, será conocido como el Reino de Hyrule- dijo la Reina Midell a todo su pueblo, los cuales respondieron ovacionando sus nombres.  
  
-¡Larga vida al Rey Nohansen! ¡Larga vida a la Reina Midell! ¡Viva el Reino de Hyrule!-  
  
Fin del capítulo 2: Sucesión al trono. Notas Finales del LOCO "autor":  
  
Bueno sólo me queda despedirme y decirles otra cosa, no he puesto la renuncia de que algunos personajes y el universo son de Nintendo porque:......LA MAYORIA DE PERSONAJES PROTAGONISTAS SON MIOS..... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ^_^  
  
ZK: ¿Ya lo oyó sensei? Se lo dije, está conspirando en su contra.  
  
HBO (o sea yo): ¡Que demonios! O_O sensei Miyamoto ¿qué hace usted aquí?................ espere!!! no haga eso O_O............................................no mis mangas NO!!!!!!!!.......el de X, no, por favor, el de X no!!!!!.......-_- .................no haga eso con mis dibujos, no, por favor no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....T_T.............................. no toque mi Final Fantasy VIII NO!!!!!!!!! Deje en paz el Disco 3, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo, por favor NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..................... ;_;.............................. De acuerdo, esta bien lo haré señor, pero deje ese lanzallamas alejado por favor.  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto: ^_^  
  
HBO: Todo los personajes que corresponden a Nintendo al igual que el universo son propiedad del mismo, esto ha sido escrito sólo para que lo disfruten (me las vas a pagar ZK ¬¬##)  
  
ZK: Gracias sensei y gracias a todos por haber leído esto, los veré luego ^^  
  
HBO: Si es que sobrevives ¬¬### 


End file.
